


Delays On The Line

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: Holby City
Genre: Crappy trains, F/F, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Delayed trains are causing Serena to have the afternoon from hell, especially as she's eager to get home to enjoy a very special evening with Bernie.





	1. I Should Have Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Most definitely inspired by Catherine Russell's tweets about dreadful train services!

Serena sat on the hand bench and clenched her fists together trying not to cry,

“Sod this.” she muttered. It had been the afternoon from hell and not caring that she was sat in the middle of a busy train station, she allowed the tears of anger, annoyance and frustration to roll down her cheeks. 

“Bloody, buggered stupid train lines.”, she thought to herself for the umpteenth time in the last hour and a half. 

Sighing again she glanced at the large clock on display. It was half past five, the time she should have been walking through her front door which is exactly what she would have been doing had she not been bumped off her train. Apparently it didn’t matter that she had a ticket, that she had been there on time, that she had been willing to stand. Oh no, she didn’t have a choice in the matter according to the young upstart who even her best flirting verging on pleading tone hadn’t worked on. 

“There will be another train in thirty minutes Madam, you’re guaranteed a place on that.”

That had been over an hour ago. Apparently a problem with the line meant that the following trains had been delayed which meant Serena, along with what seemed like hundreds of people had to wait in this tiny regional station. 

_“Why didn’t I just drive?” _Well that was an easy question to answer, she hated driving on the motorway on her own, had told Bernie exactly that when she had found out she needed to go to this mandatory seminar.__

“Really?”, Bernie had smiled. “I love driving on the motorway, it feels so much more liberating than driving around a city.”

“Yes.”, Serena had retorted. “But you are a speed demon. I never know which junction I should get off at. And before you say it, yes I have one of those SatNav things but I feels like it’s shouting at me. Besides that, there’s always traffic jams and delays. No, I’ll just get the train.”

“But you’ll be back for our date won’t you?”

The shy look on Bernie’s face had completely melted Serena’s heart. They had been together, properly together, for about six weeks at this stage. Well, six weeks and two days but Serena wasn’t going to admit that she was counting. So far things had been going very well, better than either of them could have hoped for. There had been drinks in Albie’s, a couple of dinners out and many more in when Bernie had come to eat with Serena and Jason. She had even stayed over on a few occasions and it had been lovely sharing a bed. Even if all they had done was kiss and what Serena still referred to as “petting” in her mind. It was lovely, perfect even, they were taking things slowly and Serena was so appreciative of how considerate Bernie was being of her feelings, never pushing her into anything she wasn’t ready for. 

But Serena was ready, more than ready in fact. Bernie’s kisses, her touches and the looks she gave her were all driving her crazy and she wanted nothing more than to drag her girlfriend to bed where they could make love for hours. She wanted it, she was very sure that Bernie wanted it too but up until now there had been a bit of a problem. 

Jason. 

Serena loved her nephew dearly and never regretted the fact that he had come into her life, not even for a moment. And she knew that if her relationship with Bernie progressed in the way she wanted it to, it would involve a lot more not so innocent sleepovers and if necessary she was prepared to have that conversation with Jason and set whatever guidelines she needed to in order to make him comfortable. 

It was just that she wanted their first time to be special, just them with no danger of interruptions, awkward questions or the chance of being overheard if they got carried away. 

It had looked like this particular Friday was their chance. Jason had announced that he was going to be staying in Alan’s house that night and wouldn’t be back until Saturday evening. By a stroke of luck both Serena and Bernie were working that day and both scheduled off for the weekend. 

“Will you let me take you out somewhere nice?” Bernie had whispered between stolen kisses in their office after Serena had told her it was just the two of them that coming Friday evening. 

“I will if you’ll come home with me afterwards?” , Serena murmured, her eyes clearly conveying the meaning behind her words. 

Bernie’s kisses had changed slightly at the question, moving from passionate to tender in an instant. “You know I will but with no expectations. If we keep doing what we’ve been doing or even if you don’t want me to stay over, that’s okay with me.” 

“Well it’s not with me.” Serena needed Bernie to know how much she wanted her but as she felt those strong arms bring her into a hug she couldn’t deny how much she was enjoying the feeling of being truly cared for.

She loved Bernie, had told her so and even if Bernie hadn’t said the words just yet, Serena knew that through her actions, her honesty since she had returned from Ukraine, how she had been so willing to be public in her affections and from the many private moments they had shared that Bernie loved her in return. And from that conversation they had shared the previous Tuesday, Friday was going to be their chance to really show each other how they felt. 

“At least it was until I became a the latest casualty of privatised rail networks and their cutbacks. I thought I was so clever getting the bloody train.”, Serena muttered to herself, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from the man sat next to her. She was way past caring what anyone thought, she was late for her perfect evening with Bernie. In addition she was freezing with a numb backside from sitting on a cold wooden bench. And worse still, due to the fact that the miserable coffee bar in this station only took cash when all she had was cards and of course there wasn’t a working ATM in the vicinity , she had been caffeine free for the best part of three hours and it was beginning to show. 

Just as she was gathering her bags before marching over to have stern words with whoever was in charge, again, there was and announcement over the tannoy. 

“The train approaching platform two is the delayed 4PM service stopping at…..”

Serena swiftly changed direction as she heard her train being called. Normally she didn’t mind queuing politely but after what was now over two hours of a delay she was damned if she was going to be denied a seat on this train. It appeared that this time she was in luck, the train was busy but there were still some seats and she took one next to an elderly lady who smiled at her briefly before turning her attention back to her book. 

Once Serena had settled herself she reached into her handbag for her phone to text Bernie. 

**“Finally got on the train, see you in an hour or so. Were you able to change the reservations? x”**

She grinned as the reply came almost instantly. 

**“Good, I hated thinking of you sat on that platform. Don’t worry, reservations are sorted x”**

At this stage Serena would have much preferred a night at home with a bottle of Shiraz and a takeaway but she hadn’t wanted to disappoint Bernie who had seemed so keen that they went out. Maybe once she was home, showered and dressed up she’d feel more like going out. The main thing was that she was on her way home finally. 

Or so she thought. Thirty minutes into her journey a barely audible announcement was made across the carriages. 

“Ladies and gentlemen we apologise for the delay. Due to sheep on the line we are unable to progress until further notice. We can assure you that we are working to get this resolved as quickly as possible.” 

There was a collective noise of frustration from the carriage though none quite so loud as Serena’s. Or as shrill. 

“Sheep? Sheep? This has to be a joke. Sheep?”

The lady next to her laughed softly. “It was cows last week. There’s clearly a few farmers around here who need to get better security. Hopefully it won’t be long.”

“I hope not.”, Serena muttered as she took her phone out to update Bernie. 

**“Delayed again. Sheep this time, I kid you not.”**

This time the reply took a bit longer but still made her smile. 

**“Kids? Sheep? You’re mixing your animals up there Fräulein. Joking aside, I know how annoyed you must be but just remember, when you get back I’ll be waiting as will a large glass of Shiraz. x”**

Serena felt some of the frustration leaving her body as she thought about Bernie having used the spare key she had given her, telling her it made more sense for them to meet at her place. Bernie was in her house, probably sitting on the sofa or maybe in the kitchen and she would be there when Serena got home. Even the idea was making her glow inside. And apparently outside as well. 

“Someone’s put a smile on your face”, her neighbour commented as she saw the change in the other woman’s demeanour. 

“Yes.”, Serena whispered. “Yes, she has.” She debated texting Bernie back but her battery was running perilously low and she decided to wait until she arrived at her stop. 

Almost an hour later they started to move again and for the remainder of the journey Serena said silent prayers that there would be no more delays. Someone must have been listening to her this time as just over four hours later than schedule she was sitting in her car, waiting for the frost that had formed on the windscreen to melt and texting Bernie to say she would be there in fifteen minutes.

Sure enough a quarter of an hour she was pulling into her driveway and feeling a thrill as she saw Bernie’s car parked there. The light was on in the hallway and before she could put her key in the lock the door was opening for her.

“Hello you.”, Bernie greeted Serena as she stepped over the threshold. 

“Hello Darling. Oh, I cannot tell you how glad I am to be home.” Serena stepped immediately into Bernie’s arms, stopping for a brief kiss before letting her frustrations from the past few hours flow out.

Bernie said nothing, just held her girlfriend close knowing that when she was annoyed it was best to let Serena vent rather than try and stop her. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing when Serena declared that clearly there was a gap in the market for qualified shepherds who could stop sheep wandering onto train lines.

“Feeling better?”, she asked once the ranting had stopped. 

“A bit.” Serena whispered. 

“You’ll feel better again after a nice bath. I’ve already run it, you can just top up the water and before you ask, there’s a very large glass of wine for you to enjoy while you’re in there.”

Serena sighed with happiness. “That sounds perfect. I’ll have a bath and then I’ll get dressed.” She paused for a moment, noticing that Bernie looked gorgeous in her long sleeved black t-shirt, a pair of loose grey jogging bottoms with just striped blue and grey socks on her feet. Gorgeous but certainly not ready for a night out. “Where are your clothes for tonight?”

“I’m wearing them.”, Bernie answered as she pushed back a stray strand of hair from Serena’s forehead.

“What? Don’t tell me we lost our reservations because of that stupid train. Oh Darling, I’m sorry I…”

Bernie shook her head while giving a lopsided grin. “No, I cancelled them. I thought you’d benefit more from a night in after your long afternoon and if we were to go out, well I wouldn’t be able to look after you, not the way I want to.” She noticed the suggestively raised eyebrow that was aimed at her and stuttered slightly as she carried on. “N…not like that, I mean that’s not what I, Oh I just meant I didn’t want you to feel under pressure, for anything. I just want to take care of you and….” 

With a gentle kiss Serena stopped Bernie mid sentence. “Thank you. A night in, all alone with you is just what I need. Well assuming there’s going to be food in the mix as well. I am rather hungry.” 

Feeling much more at ease herself now Bernie nodded. “There is, the restaurant I was going to take you to delivers so just tell me what you want and I’ll order it.”

“Surprise me.”, Serena told her before finally hanging her coat up and starting to make her way up the stairs. “I’m sure I’ll like anything that’s on the menu tonight.”

Bernie felt her mouth go dry at the double meaning she knew lay behind those words. Nobody, not Marcus, not Alex, had ever made her feel the way Serena Campbell did and she still couldn’t quite believe that after everything she had done to potentially destroy things, this incredible woman still wanted her. Not just wanted her but as she had told Bernie on several occasions, loved her. 

Still in a bit of a daze Bernie pulled the menu she had picked up earlier from her handbag and tried to distract herself from the thoughts of Serena lying naked in a hot scented bath upstairs by choosing what they would eat that night. 

It was just as the doorbell rang, indicating that the food had arrived that Serena floated downstairs in a scented cloud of grapefruit and juniper berries and dressed in navy cotton trousers and an oversized baby blue cashmere jumper. 

“What was that oil you used in the bath, it was heavenly?” she asked Bernie who had just closed the door. 

“Ahhh, well Cameron bought it for me last Christmas, it’s an aromatherapy oil meant to revive you. I thought you’d like it and that maybe it would help after today so I stopped on the way home and picked you up a bottle. There’s plenty more left, it’s in your cabinet for the next time you need it.”

“Thank you.” Bernie’s kindness brought a lump to Serena’s throat and she blinked away the tears as she made her way into the kitchen. There she found the table set perfectly, complete with two candles in the centre which were casting the room in a romantic light. “You have been busy.”

“Is it okay?” Bernie was suddenly a bit worried that she had gone too far, after all this wasn’t her house. 

“More than okay.” Serena reassured her. “And that food smells delicious. Shall we eat?”

The food didn’t just smell delicious, it tasted the same and they sat closely together at the table, sharing their dishes as they talked about everything and nothing while soft music played in the background. 

“Much better than a restaurant.” Serena smiled across the table once they had finished eating. 

“Ahh, but it wasn’t just a restaurant I was planning on taking you to.”, Bernie shared as she laced their fingers together. 

“Oh?”

“I had it in my mind that I would take you dancing too. Now that I think about it it sounds a bit silly. Dinner and dancing, it sounds like something from an old film.” 

“I like old films.”, Serena reminded her. “And I like dancing and I would very much like to dance with you, right here.”

Even the candlelight couldn’t hide Bernie’s blush. “You would?”

Serena was already standing up and holding her hand out. “Yes, I would.”

Maybe previously Bernie would have felt a bit silly, dancing in a kitchen with songs from Carole King, Stevie Wonder and of course Abba playing in the background. Not anymore though. Now this felt like the most natural thing in the world and she didn’t feel silly, just privileged to be in this position. 

“This is nice.” Serena looked at Bernie through heavy lidded eyes as she ran her hands through the blonde hair, making the already shaggy style even messier with her actions. “No, nice isn’t even the right word. Being here like this with you, it’s perfect, it’s everything and you….”

“I love you.”, Bernie breathed into Serena’s ear not missing the happy gasp she heard in response. “I am so absolutely completely and utterly in love with you, I need you to know that. I need you to know that I can’t remember ever being this happy or feeling this secure. I know it’s early days and it still scares me a little to feel this much but it’s not like before, it’s different, it makes me feel alive. You make me feel that. Oh, I don’t know if I’m even making sense but I had to tell you what’s being going around in my head.”

Serena’s eyes were sparkling as she pressed her lips against Bernie’s. The subsequent kiss went on for quite some time but eventually she pulled back and took the two shaking hands in hers. “What you said makes perfect sense. I love you so much, have done for months now and it scares me too but in a good way. It’s exhilarating and marvellous but it’s more than that. I trust you completely and I love that you can tell me what’s in your head.”

Hearing Serena say that she trusted her took Bernie’s breath away for a moment. “You trust me, even after….”

“That’s in the past Darling. You’ve changed, you told me that when you came back and what’s more, I can see it for myself. And if you leaving is what gave us this chance I can’t regret that, not now. But there is one thing I need to know.”

“What is it?” The glint in Serena’s eyes told Bernie took away any worries Bernie may have had regarding the question. 

“Will you please take me to bed now?”

“Well Fräulein, in this case I believe it’s you taking me to bed.” 

Serena stopped only to blow out the candles before taking Bernie’s hand and leading her out of the room. “Upstairs Major. Now.”


	2. Fantasies Become Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting from where we left the previous chapter we've moved away slightly from issues with the trains. Now it's time for their fantasies to become a definite reality.

Had you asked Bernie how they had gotten from the kitchen to the bedroom she would have struggled to answer. Not that it mattered in the slightest of course, all she cared about was the fact that somehow they had made it and as a result she was currently pressed against the door and involved in some very frantic, yet still loving kissing. 

Serena too was very much enjoying the kisses. She loved how Bernie’s tongue was gently flicking against her own, teasing her perfectly and not trying to invade her mouth like others had in the past. No, this was perfect and the mere thought of what else this particular muscle could possibly do to her meant that Serena had to pull back slightly to catch her breath. As she did so she kept the contact between them by pressing their foreheads together in what was now a very familiar move. 

_“That smile.” _Bernie felt her knees go even weaker as she saw Serena’s facial expression. It was the same one she had first seen after their second kiss, the one that had haunted her from the moment she left for Kiev until the day they had reconciled. The one that she cherished and wanted to see every day because it told her what she needed to know, that Serena was truly happy.__

__“What are you thinking about?”, Serena murmured as she ran her hands gently along the waistband of Bernie’s trousers, knowing already that her girlfriend enjoyed gentle touches to the base of her spine._ _

__“I'm thinking that I’m never going to get enough of that smile.”_ _

__“And I’m never going to get enough of you.” Serena pressed their tips together again before slipping her fingers underneath the soft fabric and gently squeezing Bernie’s backside. “Good outfit choice by the way, very easy access.”_ _

__Bernie laughed as she moved her hands down Serena’s spine so she could mirror the action. “I could say the same.” As she reached underneath the loose trousers she encountered something she hadn’t been expecting. “Hmm, Ms Campbell, it seems you dressed for the occasion.”_ _

__A wave of shyness suddenly came over Serena as Bernie’s hands came fully into contact with her underwear. _“Am I being too forward?", she wondered_ __

__The doubt was immediately banished from her mind when she heard a question whispered hotly in her ear._ _

__“Please let me see?”_ _

__At Serena’s nod Bernie moved her hands upwards again towards the hem of the finely knitted jumper. She was shaking lightly as she pulled the light blue fabric away to reveal a darker blue material below._ _

__“Oh yes.”_ _

__Before Serena knew it she was stepping out of her loose trousers and stood in front of Bernie in a very new bra and knickers set. As she felt the dark eyes roaming over her body she knew that although she had balked at the price it had been completely worth it._ _

__“Royal blue is definitely your colour.”, Bernie told her when she finally got her voice back. “When I think of you there’s two colours I imagine you wearing, this and that coral colour you wear. But from now on when I think of this colour on it definitely won’t be one of your blouses I’m imagining.”_ _

__As their bodies came together again Serena thought back to her recent shopping expedition. There had been two sets and though they had been extortionate she hadn’t been able to choose between them, something she was very glad of now as she was pretty sure the coral set would be driving Bernie equally wild one day in the very near future. But right now it was her turn to see what was beneath Bernie’s clothes._ _

__“Very nice, very nice indeed.”_ _

__The black bra and shorts may have been slightly plainer in design but they were exactly what Serena had imagined when she thought of this moment, something she had done frequently in recent weeks. Now they were here and for just a second it all felt a little overwhelming. What if….._ _

__“Hey.” Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist, pulling her closer and softly kissing her hair before moving towards her lips. “I’m so happy, I can’t wait to spend all night exploring your beautiful body.”_ _

__Both understood the meaning behind the words. While this may have been their first time together, they had both spoken honestly about sex in the past. Bernie was conscious that Serena had been hurt by comments that Edward had made as their marriage had come to an end. According to him it had taken her so long to come that it made sex boring, which was one of the reasons he looked for release elsewhere. As a result she had become self conscious and even in later relationships, had taken to faking it so as not to hear those words again._ _

__Serena knew that for Bernie sex had become an act she associated with guilt. It was something she knew she shouldn’t have been doing with Alex and their rushed encounters became even faster so the feeling of self reproach couldn’t fully set in before they had finished. And when it came to Marcus she felt so terrible at having cheated that she would give in to any of his advances straight away in order to get the experience over and done with as quickly as possible._ _

__This was different though and as they both moved towards the bed they felt thankful to know enough about each other’s pasts that they could move forward into their future without hidden secrets tying them down. They were also very grateful that their many hours of kissing, touching and talking over the past few weeks had given them some very clear ideas of what each other liked._ _

__For example, Serena knew that Bernie enjoyed kisses along her throat while fingers softly stroked her hair and scalp, both actions that she was more than willing to carry out as she was very fond of these particular parts of her girlfriend’s body._ _

__In return Bernie was aware that stroking and scratching along Serena’s backside was a surefire way to get a very favourable response. And speaking of Serena’s backside, as Bernie would quite happily have done to anyone who wanted to listen, she was very keen to see even more of it along with some other areas that had been playing on her mind._ _

__“May I?”_ _

__Serena nodded eagerly, lifting herself up so that her bra could be removed. Her nipples were already hard but as they became exposed to the air in the bedroom combined with Bernie’s intense gaze, she could feel them tighten even further. “My turn.”, she whispered before reaching behind Bernie’s back and to her relief, popping the clasp first time. She threw the scrap of satin fabric across the room before gently running her hands along the perfectly formed breasts, enjoying the weight of them before running her fingers along the pebbled pink buds._ _

__The moans she was hearing from Bernie built her confidence and she moved closer, pressing herself against her partner, feeling both sets of nipples grazing against each other and basking in what seemed like tiny electric shocks running between them both._ _

__The fact that Serena was such an active participant in what they were doing was turning Bernie on more that she could have imagined, so much so that when she heard the whispered request that their last items of clothing should be removed she thought her brain would short circuit. Still she managed to lift her hips and open her eyes to see Serena beaming down at her while she hooked her fingers under the elastic and moved the shorts down the lean legs._ _

__“It’s like Christmas morning and I’m unwrapping the present I’ve wanted for so long.”, she whispered,her eyes shining as she tossed the pants to join the rest of their clothes on the floor._ _

__“Well, now that you have me, I hope you’re going to play with me.”, Bernie teased before raising her head for another kiss while simultaneously reaching for Serena’s french knickers._ _

__“Oh, I most certainly am my Darling.” Serena pressed her now fully naked body against Bernie’s and enjoyed the sensation of being completely skin to skin for the first time._ _

__Despite their obvious arousal neither felt any need to rush things, not when there was so much enjoyment to be gained from slowly and thoroughly exploring each others bodies while sharing the thoughts that were running around in their minds._ _

__“You never told me about this.”, Bernie grinned as she ran her fingers over the birth mark on Serena’s hip._ _

__“It’s just a birth mark.”_ _

__“Ahh, that’s where you’re wrong my love. Only you would have a birth mark that appears to be in the exact shape of Germany.”_ _

__Serena was too busy laughing from a mix of ticklish kisses over that very spot and the fact that Bernie was only speaking the truth to be offended. “Well smart arse, where’s yours then?”_ _

__Bernie looked up, her face flushing slightly as she pointed downwards. “It’s at the very top of my thigh, umm, on the inside.”_ _

__“Hmmm, I’ll have to keep a look out for that so won’t I?”_ _

__There were more serious moments as well as they mapped each others skin in a way they hadn’t been able to fully do up until this point. Serena’s eyes glazed over as she kissed her way along Bernie’s scars, spending a particularly long time on the reminder of the IED that could have prevented them from ever meeting._ _

__“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m right where I should be, with you.” , Bernie told her as she wiped away the tear that had escaped without Serena even realising it. “I love you.”_ _

__Serena forced her mind to move past the “what ifs” and back to the present. Bernie was right in front of her, naked in her bed and smiling up at her with heavy lidded eyes that caused a rush of moisture to flow to her core. “I love you and I want you so much.”_ _

__“You have me.”_ _

__As they kissed Serena found herself on top of Bernie who was propped up against several pillows and running her hands along the body above her. As she stroked along Serena’s inner thighs the blonde looked up with a cheeky grin_ _

__“Do you think this will work?”_ _

__Serena closed her eyes as a hand hovered just that little bit too far away from where she needed it to be. “Yes, yes., Please Bernie, please touch me.”_ _

__“I am touching you.” Bernie couldn’t resist playing around as she pinched Serena’s right nipple. “Don’t you like it when I touch you here? Maybe I should try somewhere else, now where do I think you’d like me to touch you?” The loud whine that came from above her would have been funny had it not been so genuine and immediately Bernie became more serious._ _

__“I’ve got you gorgeous, no more teasing. Let me look after you.”_ _

__With that she moved her hand in between Serena’s legs, basking in the wetness that was already there. Her movements were deliberately slow for three reasons. Firstly, she wanted to allow Serena to get used to the sensations. Secondly, Bernie wanted to see what her partner liked and categorise it for future reference. And thirdly, experiencing Serena Campbell, naked, wet and riding her hand was something that she was not going to rush._ _

__For Serena this wasn’t the position she had imagined herself in the first time they made love. She had seen herself lying on her back, perhaps on her side but never on top like this. Not that she was complaining in the slightest. How could she when this position allowed Bernie to suckle at her breasts while at the same time stroking fingers over her clit in a way that was making Serena wetter than she ever remember being._ _

__“Oh, that’s so good.”, she whispered before biting her lip as Bernie repeated the movement._ _

__“Are you ready for more?” Bernie wanted to do a lot more but needed permission._ _

__“I’m ready for everything Darling.”_ _

__With that things changed slightly. Bernie kept her mouth on Serena’s breast, kissing, sucking and biting in a way that seemed to work but she changed what she was doing with her hands. One moved further down Serena’s back to keep her in place while the other moved along her folds, two fingers slipping easily inside while the heel of her hand ensured that the sensitive nerves she had been teasing up until now were still getting plenty of focus._ _

__Serena moved her hips instinctively, her hands gripping the headboard as she did so. Time seemed irrelevant but still, it wasn’t long before she could feel the sensations growing stronger._ _

__“Bernie, I’m…. oh.. Look at me, I need you to look at me I’m……”_ _

__Immediately Bernie tore her mouth away from Serena’s nipple and focused her full attention on her lover’s face, repeating some words that had been uttered to her before their third kiss. “I am, I’m looking. I’m looking at you with my fingers inside you, I’m looking at how beautiful you are and I’m going to be looking at you as you come. Please Serena, let me see you come.”_ _

__She didn’t need to ask again. With a gasp Serena threw her head back and let the sensations wash over her body. She could feel herself shaking but she knew she was safe, that Bernie would hold her up as she enjoyed an orgasm that was even more intense than she could have imagined. As it faded away Bernie was still holding her and when she was finally able to focus her vision again, Serena looked down to see two dark brown eyes looking at her with an adoration that took her breath away._ _

__“I knew you’d be beautiful but that…. oh Serena you were exquisite.” Bernie pulled the woman above her down so they could lie closely together, exchanging kisses and running their hands over all the exposed skin they could reach as their heart rates came back down._ _

__“That, that was so much more than I could ever have imagined. And as you know I’ve been doing a lot of imagining.” Serena’s cheeky flirting conveyed how comfortable she was, how comfortable she had been with what they had done up until that point. Her face changed slightly as she kissed Bernie with a sweetness and sincerity that made her girlfriend melt even more. “Thank you.”_ _

__“You never have to thank me for pleasuring you. God, I’ll do it again right now if you’ll let me.”_ _

__Serena shook her head before changing their position again. “Right now what would pleasure me most is touching you my Darling.” She could already feel how ready Bernie was and though she was still a little nervous she wanted nothing more than to return the feeling of pleasure she had been given._ _

__“I told you, I’m all yours.”, Bernie breathed as she opened her legs and allowed Serena settle on top of her._ _

__For a few moments they let themselves get lost in exchanging kisses again. It had never been her favourite activity previously, always more of the opening act than the main event but when it came to kisses from Serena, Bernie could not get enough. And when those kisses started to move down her throat, along her collarbone, her breasts and her stomach while soft hands stroked along her arms, then her hips and backside before moving to her thighs, she knew she was done for._ _

__“You have magic hands love.”_ _

__Serena winked before moving back up to capture Bernie’s lips with hers. “Well, I am a surgeon you know.”_ _

__As they kissed she realised her own thigh was now perfectly aligned to Bernie’s core, she could feel the wetness against her skin and was thrilled that she had managed to cause this reaction. It was clear from her movements Bernie was also aware of the contact. She rocked her hips slowly but purposefully, her eyes fluttering shut as she pressed even closer._ _

__“Is this….do you want to stay like this?”, Serena asked softly._ _

__“It’s good.”, Bernie gasped as the angle changed slightly. “So good but….”_ _

__“But? Tell me Darling, tell me what you want?”_ _

__“Your hands, your fingers, I want you to really touch me.”_ _

__Serena sighed with relief. Had Bernie wanted to continue in this way that would have been fine of course but it didn’t really feel that she was contributing too much to the occasion. She wanted to know that it was her touch that brought the woman she loved to climax and inexperienced or not she was going to do it._ _

__“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely.” As she reached between Bernie’s thighs, Serena thought of different things she had read and put what she considered to be the most sensible advice into practice, touch your partner in the way you like to be touched. Apparently it was good advice._ _

__“Oh God, yes. Keep doing that.” Bernie’s eyes rolled back in her head as Serena used two fingers to slowly circle her clit. The pressure was light at first but became firmer as she thrust her hips in time with the movements._ _

__Serena was in a daze as she moved her hands, so completely transfixed with what was happening below her that her nerves had completely disappeared._ _

__‘I want to be inside you.” The words were out of her mouth as soon as they entered her mind._ _

__The thought alone was enough for Bernie to arch off the bed before taking Serena’s wrist and guiding her hand downwards. “Inside, yes please Serena please. Oh I’ve fantasised about this, you have no idea how much.”_ _

__Slowly and gently Serena slipped one finger inside, immediately feeling Bernie’s walls clench around her. Emboldened by this and by how wet her partner was she quickly added another finger and then taking her lead from Bernie’s movements she slipped into a rhythm that from the whispered half words and moans that she could hear seemed to be working very well._ _

__What was also working well was how Bernie’s had had slipped down and was again moving along Serena’s backside, fingers ghosting across the cleft and causing a reaction that both women filed away for future reference._ _

__It took her a minute or so and if she was honest, it happened more by accident than design but the right hip movements allowed Serena’s fingers enter even further inside until they were right over Bernie’s G-Spot._ _

__“There, right there.”_ _

__Any previous thoughts Serena may have harboured about Bernie being quiet in bed were had already been disproven but as she watched her lover reach her orgasm she was reminded again to never make assumptions about this particular woman. Though not a screamer Bernie made her pleasure known by a hissed “Yes”, followed by a long groan that made Serena’s entire body tingle._ _

__She, Serena Campbell, had done this, had caused the most beautiful, perfect woman she would ever imagine to come around her fingers._ _

__“You are looking very pleased with yourself Fräulein.” As she came back to earth Bernie was aware of two things, the aftershocks that were running through her body and the snug grin that was aimed right at her._ _

__“Well, maybe just a bit.” Serena felt herself being pulled down so they were both lying on their sides facing and each other. Then, without even realising what she was doing she brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked away some of the wetness from them._ _

__“What dd you just do?” Bernie couldn’t quite believe what she had just seen._ _

__“I… well…. I wanted to know what you tasted like and I…I’m sorry?” Serena flushed bright red, convinced she had committed a serious sexual faux pas. After all, she hadn’t seen Bernie do the same thing._ _

__“Sorry? We’ve done some seriously sexy things tonight and let me tell you, that is right up there near the top of the list of things I’ve thought about you doing, It’s like you’ve tapped into my brain or something.”_ _

__Letting out a sigh of relief, Serena pressed even closer and tangled their legs together. “Hmmmm, really? I didn’t see you do the same thing though, do you not like it?”_ _

__“Oh, you should know me by now love. Whereas you tend to snack throughout the day, me well, I like to wait until I can fully enjoy what I’m tasting.”_ _

__Serena shuddered at what Bernie was implying and was very much looking forward to being tasted by Major Wolfe. She knew it wouldn’t be this night, well this morning at this stage. It was almost 3AM and she could tell that like her, Bernie was both sated and sleepy. She just had one more request._ _

__“Can we sleep like this? Naked I mean?”_ _

__Bernie grinned and pecked Serena’s nose. “Definitely, I hate pyjamas anyway. They’re okay when it’s cold but I’d much rather share body heat with you.”_ _

__“Speaking of sharing, any more fantasies you wish to share Major?” Serena may have been tired but she was still curious._ _

__“Many more but not all in one night, don’t want to scare you off do I? Besides, I should be asking you. You’re the one who’s been watching lesbian TV shows, anything that took your fancy?”_ _

__Serena shook her head, smiling softly as she did so. “Maybe in the right moment but a lot of the time it seemed so rushed, so frantic. Don’t get me wrong, that has its place but what we did tonight… well that’s been my biggest fantasy and it was pretty perfect.”_ _

__“It was. Come on, let’s get some sleep. I love you.” Bernie wondered why she had ever worried about saying the words. Now, just a few hours later they seemed to naturally fall from her tongue as if she were always meant to say them._ _

__“I love you too, I adore you.”_ _

__They settled down to sleep with Serena spooned in Bernie’s arms. At some point they must have moved because when she awoke she found Bernie’s head resting beneath her chin and she had a vague recollection of some very sleepy kissing while it was still dark outside._ _

__Now the winter sun was peeking through the curtains and a glance at the clock told Serena it was almost nine. As much as she wanted to stay pressed up against her partner like this, nature was calling and so she extracted herself gently from Bernie’s hold and padded to the bathroom, picking up the discarded clothes as she did so before dropping them all into the washing basket._ _

__She used the toilet then quickly freshened up before creeping back into the bedroom and writing a note that she left on the pillow in case Bernie woke up while she was gone._ _

__Sure enough five minutes later Bernie opened her eyes and quickly realised she was alone. She felt slightly disappointed for a moment, that was until she saw the note._ _

__**Making breakfast which we are most definitely eating in bed, crumbs be damned. Don’t even think about getting up. x**_ _

__Never one to fully follow orders Bernie immediately jumped up, grabbed her wash bag and made her way into the bathroom. She cleaned her teeth, washed quickly and considered brushing her hair before deciding it was pointless, with any luck it would be messed up again soon. She had just crawled back under the covers when the door opened to reveal Serena carrying a tray containing coffee and a selection of small pastries._ _

__“Good morning Darling.” Serena placed the tray down before leaning in for a kiss, immediately getting the taste of toothpaste. “I see you disobeyed orders as usual.”_ _

__“Well, I figured you’d rather that then morning breath.” Bernie reached for a mini Danish pastry. “Did you cook these?”_ _

__“If by cook do you mean did I take them from the freezer and heat them up then yes.”, Serena smirked as she poured the coffee._ _

__“I think it counts. Anyway, it tastes good, that’s the main thing.”_ _

__Hearing Bernie talking about tasting things reminded Serena of their conversation from a few hours before and she felt her body react to the mental image that came to her mind so easily._ _

__“You okay love?”_ _

__“Hmmm?” Serena forced herself to concentrate on her croissant. “Yes, just hungry.”_ _

__They sat together under the covers eating their breakfast in-between soft kisses and half conversations. To the relief of both women there was no awkwardness, in fact if anything things seemed even more relaxed and more intimate between them._ _

__“I hope we get to do this more often.”, Serena confessed. “All of this.”_ _

__“So do I. I know there’s Jason to consider and I’ll have to fit in with your routine but…” Bernie’s words were halted by a finger to her lips._ _

__“Darling, don’t put all of this on you. We’ll all have to make adjustments, including Jason. And honestly, I don’t think we’ll have too much trouble. He’s been fine with you staying over and he understands that when people are in a serious relationship that, well certain things happen, will continue to happen for us I hope?”_ _

__“Most definitely.”_ _

__Serena reached up and touched Bernie’s cheek. “I will warn you, Jason may have questions and unless it’s something very private we’re better off to answer him as honestly as possible. But all he really needs to know is that you being here makes Auntie Serena a lot happier and a lot less grumpy. I think that will be just fine with him. As will having you around, he really likes you.”_ _

__“I really like him too.” Bernie leaned over to kiss the soft lips that she adored. “And I’m pretty keen on his Auntie, even if she can be a grump at times.”_ _

__“Trying to sweet talk me Major?”_ _

__Bernie lifted herself up to straddle Serena, her eyes glinting dangerously as she did so. “Well, as nice as breakfast was, I still find myself quite hungry for something with a bit more flavour. I was hoping that you could help me with that?”_ _

__“I do pride myself on my hostessing skills.”_ _

__The wicked wink that was aimed right at her told Bernie that they were on exactly the same page. “It does involve what some may consider an advanced manoeuvre with some special moves, are you up for that?”_ _

__“Oh yes Major. I am rather flexible you know so you just tell me which way to bend and I’ll do it.”_ _

__As she basked in the expression of delight on Bernie’s face Serena was very grateful that they still had several hours alone ahead of them._ _

__By the looks of things they were definitely going to need them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the reviews and notes on the previous chapter, hopefully this one works as the requested follow on. :)


End file.
